


近岸浅滩（五）

by Southy



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southy/pseuds/Southy





	近岸浅滩（五）

宋走音去厨房讨了一盆热水端回房：“彭姐你泡泡脚吧。”  
这时候彭袁媛终于缓过来：“谢谢你啊小宋。”  
“彭姐我再去给你打饭来，你再等我一下。”  
宋走音又一溜小跑出去了。  
回来之后又在包里东掏掏西掏掏，掏出来一瓶辣酱：“彭姐，山里湿气重，你吃饭的时候放点这个酱，又香又好吃。”  
彭袁媛奇道：“你怎么会带了这个？”  
“我妈给我用土方子熬的。虽然我不挑食，但难免有吃不惯的时候，有这个辣酱不管什么菜都能吃饱了。”宋走音解释道。  
“你这东西好啊！我这儿有大饼你要不要？可香了，我妈烙的。”  
“好啊好啊给我尝尝看……”

“哎，小宋，我看你平时弱不禁风的，怎么今天这么厉害。”吃完饭，彭袁媛捏着腿。  
“彭姐你忘了，我老家是湘西山里的，这山路我走习惯了。我从家来北京，就要走十几个小时才能到县城呢。”这是宋走音第一次对彭袁媛说起自己的家乡。  
“小宋，那你家的风景是不是特别好啊？”彭袁媛看着宋走音忙来忙去。  
“啊，彭姐，是挺好的。你们可能觉得挺好的，我们都习惯了，也不觉得怎么好了。”宋走音不好意思地笑笑。  
“哎对了小宋，你是苗族人，那你平时演出的民族服饰就是苗族的吗？”平时走音很少提起自己的出身，彭袁媛也不了解。逮着个机会准备问个明白。  
“当然不是了，哪有那么五彩斑斓的。我们山里只有黑的青的，有钱人家会带点耳环手镯，是银的。我上次回家给妈妈妹妹打了点小的银手镯银项圈，我乡亲们都羡慕死了。”  
“你们那边对银饰是不是有什么讲究啊？”彭袁媛此时彻底化身好奇宝宝。  
“嗯，也不是，山里物品少，也就银子比较值钱嘛。我们看这家人地位高低就看姑娘的银戒指银项圈银手镯的。你看我平时唱歌戴的银饰，其实在我们那边可能整个寨子加起来都没那么多。”讲着讲着宋走音又磕磕巴巴起来，估计是紧张的，彭袁媛只好作罢。

夜晚，宋走音说什么也要拉着彭袁媛出去看星星。  
“彭姐，这里的星空是在北京看不见的，星星又大又多又亮，真的很漂亮，我保证不骗你。”  
彭袁媛说好吧好吧，但是你慢点，我腿疼。  
宋走音说要不彭姐我背你吧。  
彭袁媛下了一跳：我多重你多重啊，就你那小身板，算了吧。  
宋走音说彭姐你可别小看我，我八岁就开始帮家里干活了，什么重活都干过，我力气真的挺大的。  
说着就去扛彭袁媛，彭袁媛不肯，两个人一起摔倒在草地上。

“小，小宋，这星星真的好多啊，好亮啊。”  
“彭姐我就说不骗你吧。”宋走音索性也躺在地上。  
“小宋，我还没怎么听你讲过你家乡呢。我，还有也也，我们的童年都差不多。”  
“彭姐，我的童年有什么好讲的。比不得你们城里的孩子，这样那样的玩。我们顶多爬爬树摸摸鱼，还有就是帮家里干活了。”  
彭袁媛说那你讲讲苗族吧，万一以后我遇到你们苗族的歌呢，你们苗族人都会下盅吗？有巫女吗？  
“我就是我们方圆百里唯一一个巫女。我会金蛇盅银蛇盅，还会炼各种吃了变年轻的草药，厉害吧？”宋走音得意地说。  
“哇真的假的？等回了北京我能看看吗？”彭袁媛惊了。  
“当然假的啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈彭姐这你都信，那你们山东是不是只吃煎饼卷大葱不吃别的菜啦？”宋走音咯咯地笑。  
“好啊你，会玩你彭姐了？”彭袁媛气急，去呵走音的痒痒肉。  
“彭姐，彭姐我错了，彭姐……”宋走音被挠的连连求饶。

闹够了，她们躺在草地上，头靠着头，彭袁媛闲不住似的玩着走音的长发。山野静悄悄，只有虫鸣声和若有若无的鸟叫声，像是一曲协奏曲。  
“我们苗族，最看重的就是银饰。女儿出嫁的嫁妆，男方的彩礼，银饰都是非常重要的。第一看大小，第二看精细程度，第三看数量。”  
“我平时怎么没见你带过？”  
“平时不好意思带的。我刚到海团的时候手上就带着一个银的镯子，挺粗的，那是我家人用好多钱换来的。但是大家都笑我，说我像暴发户一样，说部队里不能这样，之后我就不带了。但是我一直带着这个。”宋走音从胸口掏出来一条项链，挂着一元硬币那么大的银制品。  
“这个绳子是我自己编的。我们那边女孩子从小就要学编绳子，粗的有手腕那么粗，细的有头发丝那么细。”  
“真漂亮。”彭袁媛摸着绳子。山风吹起，少女身上若有若无的体香飘进鼻腔，细软的长发挠着脸颊。宋走音领子敞开，露出一小块雪白细腻的皮肤，像玉一样。  
“彭姐喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢啊。”彭袁媛一时鬼迷心窍，把真实想法说了出来。“啊不是，我是说，真的很美。”  
宋走音抬起头，看着彭袁媛笑，眼神亮晶晶的。

那一年十一月的一天，彭袁媛在总团呆到很晚。走出大院门的时候，从保卫室里跑出来一个人影。  
“彭姐，生日快乐！”宋走音的眼睛弯弯，笑容特别甜。  
“小宋？这么晚了你怎么在这儿？”  
“等你呀！今天是你生日，你这都忘记啦？”  
“我倒是真不怎么记得了，等我怎么不让人叫我，保卫室的大爷不是很喜欢你么？每周十几封情书往这儿寄，那大爷看你就和看闺女似的。”  
“我不能打扰你工作嘛，就去保卫室背谱子了。挺暖和的，不冷。”吸吸冻得通红的鼻子。

彭袁媛拉着宋走音回到办公室，递给她一杯热水：“手都冷的和冰坨似的了还不冷。”也不许她直接用手捧着，自己握住宋走音的手捂得回温了才放开。看着宋走音雪白的小脸中间一点红，彭袁媛想笑又不敢笑。  
“现在暖和了吧？暖和了我送你回家吧。大冷天的早点儿回家。”  
“等一下彭姐，我来是有礼物要送给你的。”宋走音献宝似的掏出一个锦囊，在彭袁媛面前晃了晃。“打开看看吧。”

是一条项链，链子和在山里看见的宋走音脖子上的那条相似，但是要更精致些，银币上刻着一朵花。  
“这个锦囊是我让我妈找了好久才找到的，我小时候绣的，是我从小到大绣的最好的一个。我本来想重新绣一个的，但是我现在水平不行了。项链的链子也是我刚刚编好的，比我那条还要复杂点，好看吧？银币上是牡丹花，我查过了，山东是牡丹之乡，祝彭姐以后像牡丹一样。”  
“牡丹？那可是国花呐，你是想让我当皇后啊。”  
“彭姐又逗我玩儿呢。怎么样，你喜欢吗？”  
“我很喜欢。小宋，难为你了，这么忙还腾出时间给我准备礼物，真的很漂亮。”彭袁媛心里跟抹了蜜一样甜，但是没有小宋的笑容甜。

宋走音没有告诉彭袁媛的是，在苗族，如果在绳子里编了头发进去，就是要和他一生一世在一起的意思。她连浩哥哥都没送过。但她也没想到，彭袁媛日后真的成为了的唯一能用牡丹花的人。


End file.
